


Wolves in the Warren

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Assault on Mount Weather ends with the capture of the Grounder forces leaders, but the Mountain Men underestimate Clarke and Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves in the Warren

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - Together in Mount Weather - This has shifted away from the current canon in that I decided to use Clarke and Lexa to get inside the Mountain.

Clarke’s muscles ached with an angry burn that spread throughout her body. Her nerve endings fired off in random patterns. Her muscles continued to spasm underneath her skin. Her flesh stretched thin over her limbs. The blonde haired girl opened her eyes, pinching her eyebrows tight to restrict the amount of light piercing her retina, to look out into the gloom. Clarke squeezed her hands into fists. Her fingers felt unnatural tight and heavy with thick pools of blood accumulating underneath her flesh. Clarke turned her attention away from the upside-down world to focus on the lines of bandages bound around her body.

“You are awake.” A soft voice commented from Clarke’s left. Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sound of the voice. She turned her attention away from the fabric manacles that secured her ankles to the woman hanging at her side. “I’d begun to fear that death had taken you.”

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed out the name in relief. “Is there anyone else?”

“If there is I have not seen them,” Lexa replied. The Grounder Commander lifted her hands to wave at the free manacles dangling from the ceiling. “But, there are places for more.”

“They separated us.” Clarke mumbled.

“Yes.” Lexa agreed with a quiet huff. “It seems as if these Mountain Men are more intelligent than my previous enemies. They actually knew to target us, and separate us from our warriors.”

Clarke bit down on the urge to smile despite the nature of their shared situation. “Don’t they know that you are the best warrior out of all the clans?”

“Let us hope that they do not.” Lexa answered with a smirk.

Lexa’s attention slipped away from the conversation towards the restraints strapped around her ankles. Clarke admired the expression etched into Lexa’s features as she worked through the puzzle of their escape. Her blue eyes sliding from the pinch of Lexa’s eyebrows to the purse of her lips then up the length of the woman’s throat and across to the bindings covering her breasts. Clarke’s gaze rose to the firm muscles of Lexa’s abdomen. She watched as they bunched underneath Lexa’s flesh, tightening to pull her body upwards, bending in the middle with a small grunt of effort. Lexa’s left hand slid up the length of her calf reaching towards the metal bar secured between her ankles. The Commander’s right hand reached out to grasp the edge of the binding encircling her right foot.

Lexa grasped the binding tight between her fingers.

She tugged.

The binding held for a moment.

Then, it ripped.

The Commander shifted her attention to the restraint around her left ankle. Her fingers dug under the edge of the bandage. She pulled hard, ripping the fabric, to release both her legs.

Lexa hung suspended off the ground by one hand. Then she dropped and landed in crouch on the floor underneath Clarke. “They did not think of everything.” She commented with a soft chuckle. “How do I get you down?”

“Over there.” Clarke nodded towards the pillar in the middle of the room. “There’s a device with buttons on it. There should be one to go up, and one to go down, press the down button.”   
Lexa stepped across to the strange configuration of equipment. Her lips pulled back into an angry snarl at the sight of the tubes. "This is what they used on my people." She growled. "I should destroy it."

“We can.” Clarke reassured the woman. “After you get me down.”

Lexa huffed out a short breath before turning her attention to finding the device to release Clarke. “I do not understand most of these words.” She murmured. “They mean nothing to me.”

“It’s English.” Clarke answered. “I’ll teach you when we get out of here.”

Lexa said nothing in reply. Her fingers pressed down against the button to lower Clarke to the ground. "I fear there is too much to do to take the time to teach me to read." 

"Perhaps," Clarke said as she tore the bindings away from her ankles. "But, there will be time eventually.”


End file.
